Mark XXXV - Red Snapper
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = None (Unique Design) |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Make XXXV |codename = Red Snapper |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Disaster Rescue Suit |armorcolor = Red With Golden & Silver Plates |height = 6-7 ft |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Retractable Pneumatic Pinchers |composition = Heavy Gauge Gold Titanium Alloy |capabilities = Tremendous Strength |specialfeats = Pressurized Support System Retractable Pneumatic Pinchers Advanced Donning System Larger Foot-Pads Reinforced Gold-Titanium Stabilizers |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = Mark XXXIV - Southpaw |successor = None (Final Version) |preceded = Mark XXXIV - Southpaw |followed = Mark XXXVI - Peacemaker }} The Mark XXXV (Mark 35), also known by its codename as "Red Snapper", is a Disaster Rescue Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. This armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with the rest of the Iron Legion to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Data Armor Design The Mark XXXV has a bright red colored armor, together with some dark steel silver platings on some areas. Its color is based off on that of a Lobster, together with with its long retractable pincer-like claws. Its face plate is colored gold, and its helmet features a new design that points out edges in the face of the mask. Features 'Special' * Retractable Claws: The Mark XXXV has dual red Retractable Pneumatic Pinchers. These pinchers are removable and support Repulsors at their base. Systems * J.A.R.V.I.S. OS: JARVIS' Operating System is integrated into the armor, like all of Stark's Iron Man Armors. * Donning System: '''The Mark XXXV, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Armor Composition The armor is composed of Heavy Gauge Titanium-Gold Alloy. Thicker and heavier than the regular Iron Man Armor, the Mark XXXV's build was most likely designed to protect its user from various types of natural disasters such as tornadoes, hurricanes, and earthquakes. This armor is bullet-proof, just like all of Tony Stark's armors. Capabilities * '''Super-Strength: The Mark XXXV is capable of tremendous strength. As a Disaster Rescue Suit, most of it's strength is directed towards it Pneumatic Pinchers. * Flight: Like all the armors in the Iron Legion, the Mark XXXV is a capable of flight through it's Propulsors and Flight Stabilizers. Weapons This armor was not made for combat, but rather for rescue missions, but it had an arsenal of conventional weaponry available on most of Stark's armors. Its repulsor rays could be focused into slow moving balls of energy, by the armors claws, that exploded on contact, and it had an average RT beam. * Repulsors: The Mark XXXV has small Repulsors at the end of its Pneumatic Pinchers, which can be used when the claws are retracted back to its original length. * Unibeam (Chest Repulsor): The Mark XXXV has a vertical rectangular-shaped Unibeam that protrudes out of its chest piece. * Retractable Claws: The Mark XXXV has dual red Retractable Pneumatic Pinchers. These pinchers are removable and support Repulsors at their base. History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark XXXV. He built this suit to succeed the older Mark XXXIV. This time he built two pneumatic pinchers instead of one. Completion and Storage After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Red snappers completion, Stark proceeded to work his next armor, which resulted in the creation of Mark XXXVI / Peacemaker. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XXXV along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XXXV was activated along with all the other armors in Tony's basement by J.A.R.V.I.S. from Tony's order of the "House Party Protocol". It then proceeded to fly to the Roxxon Oil Rig after. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark XXXV was one of first few armors to appear on the scene, along with the Mark XVII, Mark XXXIX, Mark XXXIII, Mark XV, Mark XXVII, and the Mark XL. It surrounded the area together with the other armors, and waited for Tony's order as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the Iron Legion's arrival. It then targeted and attacked the Extremis Soldiers in the rig after Tony gave J.A.R.V.I.S. the order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." During the midst of the battle. armor was seen engaging three soldiers after they all jumped on it. As it tried to shake them off, the Mark XVII came to help it when Tony asked it to, but to no avail. 'Overwhelmed and Destruction' The armor was then overwhelmed and its faceplate was ripped off, leaving only the helmet, and the inner parts of it revealed. With it flying blind, one of the Extremis Soldiers jumped off it, as it crashed to a crate in the rig, killing the other two soldiers and completely destroying the armor. Its crash caused a large explosion, which wrecked the area where Pepper and Aldrich were in. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = -- |xp = 175,000 XP |info = }} The Mark XXXV is an unlockable and playable armor in the game. It was one of the few armors initially available for use during the game's release. ---- The Mark XXXV - Red Snapper in-game ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark XXXV is the thirty-fifth armor built by Tony Stark, and is the twenty-eighth armor as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark XXXV was named after the "Red Snapper", a form of crustacian Lobster. This could refer to the long arms of the Mark XXXV, like a lobster's pincers, or its distinctive red hue, a characteristic common with most of the Iron Man suits. * The Mark XXXV is the 3rd largest Iron Man suit, the first being the Mark XLIV, which is the "Hulkbuster". * The Mark XXXV is the second armor to feature claws in its arms (after Mark XXXIV, nicknamed "Southpaw", which features one claw in the the left arm)' as well as display visible Pressure Support Systems in the outer parts of the armor that guide the claws in retracting and contracting when carrying objects or debris. * The Mark XXXV was one of the six un-lockable armors available, as part of the "Iron Man 3 Unlock The Armors" promotional event for the film. It was released together with the Mark XVII, Mark XXXIII, Mark XXXVIII, Mark XXXIX and Mark XL armors. Gallery Mark 35.JPG Photo(627).JPG Photo_(10).jpg Photo(70).jpg|The Mark XXXV, also known as the "Red Snapper", a Disaster Rescue Suit, in the Iron Man 3 movie theatrical poster. Vlcsnap-2013-08-25-15h57m15s213.png|'Mark XXXV' in Iron Man Three (6th from left, 2nd from right) Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark XXXV in Iron Man 3 Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXXV_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_002.jpg|Mark XXXV in Iron Man 3 Rsdestroy.jpg Iron-Man-3-Mark-35-Graphic-550x289.jpg IM_MK35_-_Game.png maxresdefault (7).jpg IM3_SoA_MK35.png 902042-product-silo.png download (4567890).jpg HOT10445.jpg DSCN85582.JPG review_htredsnapper_4.jpg review_htredsnapper_1.jpg achtim-snapper-3.jpg 35.jpg Mark 35.jpg Mark 35~01.jpg References External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed Armors Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Unibeam Blast